Oportunidad
by AnimaliaSSS
Summary: Pensamientos de Diaval hacia Maléfica. ¿Acaso él tendría alguna oportunidad de poder entrar en su corazón y sanar las heridas que su viejo amor le dejó?


Nunca supe la razón, ni el cómo o porqué. Simplemente una cosa había quedado clara desde el principio: Estefan era el hombre más odiado por Maléfica.

Desde el día en que la conocí cuando me rescató de una segura y dolorosa muerte, había notado el dolor, la ira, el rencor y la burla con la que ella se refería siempre a Estefan.

Jamás fui capaz de preguntar qué fue lo que él había hecho como para ganarse su odio. Pero todo quedó más claro cuando uní dos palabras: "alas" y "amor"; Estefan había traicionado a Maléfica para robarle sus alas y convertirse en un rey. No sabía que era lo que más le había dolido, si perder una parte de ella, o perder la inocencia, ilusión y sentimientos que había creado entorno a Estefan.

Y una vez más me asaltaba la misma pregunta: ¿Cómo había podido traicionarla?, si, estaba más que claro que tenía un carácter fuerte, un aura peligrosa, unos ojos hechizantes, unos encantos que cualquier hombre desearía probar, unos labios carmínes como la sangre.

—Y una encantadora voz tan sexy y dominante.

Menos mal que estaba en mi cuerpo de cuervo, de lo contrario me arrepentiría de decir la verdad, por que de hecho lo era. A pesar del montón de puntos en contra que Maléfica tuviera, había otros más que simplemente la hacían perfecta; como su sonrisa, su esbelta figura, su manera elegante de andar, el misterio que rondaba su entorno al posar los ojos en ella.

Un suspiro abandonó mi garganta de cuervo, haciendo que me resignara a no poder dormir esta noche. Sacudí mi hermoso plumaje azabache, levantándome de la cómoda rama donde reposaba, dando unos pocos saltos para fijar mi vista en mi ama y señora.

Mis ojos detallaron como ella yacía dormida en la comodidad de su antigua cama, adornada por las flores que había traído Aurora en su última visita.

Más temeroso que una hoja al viento, me acerqué un poco más a su rostro, cuidando de donde pisaba para no molestarla. No pude evitar admirar las delicadas facciones de su rostro, el rostro que tantas veces se había esforzado en verse aterrador hacia los demás, pero que a mi me provocaba un sentimiento muy distinto, ¿Admiración?, ¿Devoción?, ¿Respeto?, ¿Cariño?

Probablemente un poco de todos, pero definitivamente un poco más del último. Había un cierto cariño que había desarrollado por ella, al ayudarla y serle de utilidad en sus batallas creía que ella por lo menos sentía un poco de aprecio por mi, pero claro, nunca lo sabría, por lo menos no de su misma voz.

—Mmm...

El suave sonido que emitió me paralizó, por un instante me creí descubierto, pero sólo había sido un pequeño resuello.

Seguí contemplándola, notando uno a uno los detalles de su rostro que tantas veces había observado, recordando los distintos sentimientos que alguna vez habían sido reflejados en éste; odio, ira, rencor, dolor, sorpresa, alegría, emoción, amor. Si, amor. Incluso la villana más cruel de éste reino había sido capas de experimentar el amor verdadero, dejando en claro que no necesitaba ser un sentimiento realmente enfocado al amor de pareja, si no que también podía existir en el amor de una madre e hija o de dos muy buenas amigas.

—¿No puedes dormir, Diaval?

Oír su voz me hizo saltar de la sorpresa, haciendo que abriera mis alas, listo para salir volando de ahí.

Cuando sus bellos ojos esmeraldas se posaron sobre mi, agradecí no tener mi cuerpo humano, pues el ardor en mi rostro sería mucho más notorio.

—¿Piensas en algo? —cuestionó.

—En lo bella que te ves —me animé a decir, sabiendo de ante mano que no entendería mi dialecto como cuervo.

Sus manos se movieron en un sutil y grácil movimiento, haciendo que mi cuerpo pasara de ser un cuervo al de un humano. El cual cayó estrepitosamente sobre una de sus suaves alas.

—¡Lo siento!, ¡Lo siento!, mis disculpas, Mi señora —hablé rápidamente, intentando incorporarme y darle su espacio.

Repentinamente su ala bajo mi cuerpo se movió de tal forma que me dejó de nuevo tendido a su lado.

—Relájate y dime, ¿En que pensabas? —cuestionó, desviando sus ojos de los mios hacia el cielo.

Yo hice lo mismo, sintiendo un poco de tensión, pero distrayendome con las estrellas.

—Solo... Me preguntaba lo que Aurora estaría haciendo ahora con su nuevo título de reina, eso es todo —mentí, sin dejar de mirar las estrellas.

—Tu, el ave más ágil y cautelosa del reino, y que además la visita seguido, ¿Te preguntas eso? —me enjauló en mi propia mentira piadosa, mirándome a los ojos, divertida ante mi asombro.

—E-eh.

Mi voz murió ante su melodiosa y profunda risa. Esa risa que pareció congelar el tiempo para mi deleite.

—Vamos, Diaval, dime.

Su voz tan suave pero demandante me puso nervioso.

—La verdad. No quiero ofenderla, Mi señora. Pero si no es muy imprudente mi pregunta, ¿Aún está resentida con, Stefan, por robarle sus alas?

Su mirada se enfocó en la mía, y en ese mismo instante, sentí como si la Barrera que alguna vez habían rodeado al páramo apareciera una vez más pero ahora en sus ojos.

—Mis disculpas —implore al instante, arrodillandome en una rama un tanto lejana a ella con la cabeza perdida en el suelo.

Escuché unos movimientos lentos pero decididos que se acercaban a mi.

—Si eso es lo que quieres saber, entonces te lo diré. Hubo un tiempo en el que le odié a muerte, pero incluso así me llegué a preocupar por él. Sin embargo, tal parece que el "Amor de verdad" puede sanar viejas heridas.

Una de sus manos se posó bajo mi mentón, haciendo un sutil movimiento para que mis ojos pudieran verla, tan hermosa e imponente como ella misma.

—Aurora, fue quien me hizo comprender. Stefan sólo era un hombre ambicioso, y yo el hada bondadosa que creyó en él.

A pesar de sus palabras, había cierto dolor que era casi palpable en su interior.

—No te mentiré, aún me causa cierto enojo lo que me hizo. Pero he decidido dejar eso en el pasado —comentó, acariciando la curva de mi mejilla con su dedo—, e intentar confiar de nuevo.

Sus palabras fueron una especie de daga llena de alegría que se incrustó en mi ser. Mis ojos no pudieron apartarse de los suyos en ningún momento, solo cuando los vi cerrarse y sentí algo cálido en mi mejilla fui capaz de cerrarlos.

Un beso. Un beso de mi señora.

—Ahora —sus enormes y bellas alas se desplegaron de su espalda—, ¿Quieres acompañarme a ver el amanecer?

La sonrisa que acompañó a su pregunta no me dejó lugar a dudas de que no era una orden, si no una especie de cita a solas.

Asentí con la cabeza, siendo transformado al instante en mi forma natural. Di un salto hacia el vacío antes de aletear y reunirme con mi señora, sobrevolando el cielo a su lado.


End file.
